¿Existe el beso Perfecto?
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: En verdad excite el beso perfecto? O solamente es una manera de describir el simple acto de unir los labios? Mas bien, todo depende de la persona quién te lo de, no?, Naruto no sabia muy bien de aquello, pero pronto lo sabría.


_**Descleimer**_: mmm, pues muy a mi pesar los personajes no son míos u.u sino de Kishimoto-san, yo solo pongo a Naru-chan y Sasu-sexy, en estas locas historias mías n.n

**Existe el beso perfecto?**

*****

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_*_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

*****

_**En verdad excite el beso perfecto?**_

_**O solamente es una manera de describir el simple acto de unir los labios?**_

_**Mas bien, todo depende de la persona quién te lo de, no?**_

_*****_

Varias interrogantes y una rubia cabeza confundida a más no poder, era lo que había dejado aquel sencillo acto. Simplemente no sabía cómo contestar ante aquellas interrogativas. Palabras iban y venían, todas revueltas y no podía llegar a la conclusión de aquella simple pregunta.

Como era posible que un simple acto como aquel, lo descolocara tanto de su tranquila realidad, el nunca había sentido aquella situación, pero porque razón se preguntaba aquello.

Simple curiosidad?

Tal vez porque nunca lo había hecho?

*

_**Y entonces por ser el primero era perfecto?**_

_**Como estar seguro si nunca antes lo había intentado.**_

_*****_

Como encontrar la perfección en ese simple acto?

Claro sabía que había de muchos tipos de besos, desde los tiernos y dulces, hasta los salvajes y pasionales, sin dejar a tras, los que son simples reflejos de dejarse llevar por el momento. Entonces porque se atormentaba tanto en encontrarle un significado?

Tal vez porque en su caso era totalmente diferente.

Solo algo que surgió de repente, de la nada, o era que su subconsciente trataba de decirle algo?

Muy a su pesar no lo sabía.

_*****_

_**S&N**_

_*****_

Naruto suspiro cansado, tanto había pensado en aquello, que ya se le había hecho tarde para regresar a su casa, todo aquello había sucedido tan rápido, todo iba tan bien como siempre lo era, el solo iba caminando en la calle, cuando se había topado con una pareja que casi se comían el uno al otro, se veía que se querían mucho, su mente en el acto se puso a pensar, y hasta tiempo después reacciono de nueva cuenta. Aunque en su camino se había encontrado con otra situación similar.

Acaso era el día en que todos le demostraran, como se besaba?. No lo sabía pero así le parecía.

Sin embargo siguió su camino, claro ahora su cabeza estaba toda revuelta ante aquellas sensaciones, y más aun sorprendido que le haya interesado, porque muchas veces había visto una que otra escena familiar, y lo más sorprendente de todo ello era que en una nítida imagen, había aparecido Sasuke, y él se preguntaba a un mas confundido que hacia el moreno en sus pensamientos, tal vez pronto lo sabria.

Y en su camino se encontró al moreno como caído del cielo.

-. Hey, teme, a donde vas-ttebayo?.- se acerco al azabache, que en cuanto lo vio se detuvo.

-. A mi casa, ya es tarde dobe.- y en cuanto Naruto lo alcanzo, camino nuevamente.

Naruto caminaba a su lado, por un momento se había quedado callado, lo único que hacía era mirar de reojo a su azabache compañero, aun tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, y tal vez el moreno pudiera contestarle y sacarlo de dudas.

-. Nee, Sasuke, sabes cómo se siente un beso?.- dijo el rubio de lo más inocente.

Ante aquella pregunta el azabache se sorprendió, pero como buen Uchiha que era no lo daba a demostrar.

-. Qué clase de pregunta es esa dobe.- quiso desviar la respuesta.

-. Solo es curiosidad.- dijo sin más, para después volver a preguntar.- mmm, entonces no sabes cómo es un beso perfecto.-

-. Pues no lo sé.- por un momento quiso ser sincero.

-. No has besado a nadie.- más que pregunta, era una afirmación.

-. Estas, demasiado curioso el día de hoy dobe.- no quiso darle mas cuerda al asunto.

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de proseguir su camino, y ahora él era el que pensaba sobre toda aquella tonta situación. Si sabía que a pesar de que todos pensaba, el no tenía mucha experiencia en ese aspecto, pero es que simplemente no le interesaba, y ahora con aquellas interrogantes el rubio movía su tranquilo mundo.

Ahora por la culpa de Naruto el también tenía aquella pregunta y curiosidad.

Estúpida curiosidad, y es que ahora al ver aquellos delicados y rosados labios de Naruto invitándolo a probarlos era demasiado tentador. Para que se asía tonto, si el sabia a la perfección que aquel sentimiento de "amigos" hace mucho que había cambiado, al menos para el así era.

Tal vez era tiempo de arriesgarse.

-. Sabes dobe, creo que yo también tengo curiosidad por saber.-

-. Así, y que se te ocurre.- pregunto un poco intrigado, ante la recién cercanía del azabache.

-. Esto.-

Y en suave movimiento Sasuke capturo los labios del rubio en gentil roce, había deseado probar aquellos labios tantas veces que no sabía si le iba a ser posible esperar más, y ya que el de ojos azules tenia curiosidad que mejor que aprovechar la oportunidad que inconscientemente le estaba brindando.

Naruto podía sentir esos fríos labios sobre los suyos, había que admitir que aquel acto lo había sorprendido, pero un instante después sintió como si eso era lo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, era como si sus bocas encajaran a la perfección, en cuanto más profundizaban aquel beso mejor se sentía. Sintió como poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaban en un color carmín, sus pulmones al no estar acostumbrados a aquel acto se sentían asfixiados poco a poco, y sin querer dejar de sentir aquel adictivo sabor, muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse.

-. Y que te pareció dobe- tratando de esconder un poco de duda ante la reacción del rubio, por robarle aquel beso.

-. Nada mal. - y muy diferente a la reacción del moreno, el rubio le sonrió con aquellas que iluminaban aquel, oscuro mundo del Uchiha.

-. Como que nada mal, admítelo estuvo muy bien.- dijo tranquilizado y con un toque de superioridad.

-. Mmm, pues si, tal vez si lo seguimos practicando, mejores.- miro directo a los ojos de Sasuke, y sin perder tiempo le dedico un tierna mirada, una en donde demostraba que el también sentía lo mismo que el moreno.

Y por primera vez ante aquellas palabras y esa mirada, el azabache no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír, no la gran sonrisa, pero con aquella pequeña sonrisa se dio el lujo de expresar todo lo que sentía.

-. Usurantonkachi.-

Naruto por su parte hizo el mismo gesto, pero el si resplandeció todo aquello. Y con esas sonrisas en sus rostros retomaron su camino.

Para comenzar algo nuevo.

*

*

_**Naruto no sabía si existía el beso perfecto**_

_**Pero en definitiva para el**_

_**Aquel que le había dado Sasuke lo había sido.**_

_**Claro que no lo admitiría, para no subirle más el ego.**_

*

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

_**Y bien aquí otro de mis fics n.n**_

_**Un poco cortito, y un tanto tierno, jejej n.n**_

_**Pero es que no pude resistirme a escribirlo ^^**_

_**Y bueno espero que a ustedes también les allá gustado ^^**_

_**Bien, me voy y por ultimo**_

_**Qué tal si me regalan un review ^^, para saber que les pareció n.n**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Gracias x leer**_


End file.
